Positions
by direradiance
Summary: "Adam and Jay circa early/mid 1990s share a motel bed after an indy wrestling show and their hidden feelings for each other emerge." Slash.


Title: Positions

Rating: NC-17

Warnings Slash, sex

Disclaimer: I'm not saying any of this ever happened.

Pairing(s): Adam Copeland/Jay Reso [Edge/Christian]

Summary: "Adam and Jay circa early/mid 1990s share a motel bed after an indy wrestling show and their hidden feelings for each other emerge."

Notes: This was written for the anonymous meme in **reeksofawesome **on lj, and my second fic ever. I wasn't planning on posting it because I feel like it sucks and I was nervous about writing back then but hey, someone might like it right?

* * *

Jay buried his face into his pillow, so thankful to be in an actual bed for once. He and Adam have been away from home for close to three weeks, working shows for crowds of about 50 people, sleeping on the couches of people the barely know or worse, in a parking lot sleeping in Adam's car. After three days of long drives, stiff matches and sleeping in seats they'd decided enough was enough and sacrificed lunch for the rest of the week to get this standard size one queen motel room. It wasn't exactly the nicest place or in the best of neighborhoods, but he was grateful for a shower that wasn't in a locker room and a little privacy. He closes his eyes and tries to relax, but it's difficult- the hot shower did little to help with the soreness in his back.

He hears the light in the bathroom flick off and Adam's footsteps padding softly across the room and smiles, eyes closed, as he feels Adam's weight on the bed next to him. The bed squeaks as Adam gets situated and Jay opens his eyes, watching him run a hand through his wet hair before he lays back and looks up at the ceiling. the lay there for a few minutes in comfortable silence until Adam rolls onto his side to face him.

"How's your back?"

"Fucking hurts," Jay says, muffled because half of his mouth is in his pillow, "like I've been sleeping in a car for three days. You?"

Adam laughs a little and sits up, gently putting his hands on Jay's shoulders, "About the same." He gently starts to knead the skin there, and Jay groans and puts his face in his pillow. His thumbs work the tight muscles around the shoulderblades while the rest of his fingers work the tops of his shoulders, and Jay feels like he's going to melt into the mattress. He mumbles something into his pillow.

"What?" Adam asks, rubbing the tension out of the muscles in his spine, and Jay moans before propping himself up on his forearms.

"Feels so good." he says throatily, only not into the pillow this time, and he immediately regrets it. Jay squeezes his eyes shut as he thinks about what he said and the way it came out, and quickly blurts out something to distract Adam from thinking about it. "Feels good just to be in an actual bed."

"What, so my car's not good enough for you all of a sudden?" Adam smirks as he works his hands down Jay's back.

"Well there are only so many positions you can do in a car," Jay almost laughs- a lot of their conversations degenerate into joking around like this, "sitting up or on your back with your feet up."

"Yeah there are so many more positions you can do it in on a bed, on your back, your stomach, your side..." Adam laughs as he works the muscle's of Jay's lower back, thumbs digging firmly into the tight muscles there. Jay sighs contentedly and closes his eyes.

"How much for a happy ending?"

"For you? Free." Adam laughs again before gently running his fingers up his back, making Jay shiver from the feather light touch. He stops to brush some of Jay's now chin length brown hair off the back of his neck before rubbing the skin there tenderly.

"You know what I heard the other day?"

"Wha?" Jay asks, eyes still closed, leaning his head back now so that Adam can have better access to his neck.

Adam swallows and laughs awkwardly before answering, "Half the time when you joke about something you're actually serious. Testing the waters you know, because you're afraid to just come out and say how you really feel."

It takes a moment for Adam's words to sink in and Jay feels like his heart stops. He's grateful that they aren't facing each other as he feels his face heat up. Adam's hand falls away from his neck as he awaits Jay's response, but there is only silence in the small motel room.

Adam's mouth feels dry all of a sudden, and he bites his lip, "Jay I-" but he stops when he feels Jay move on the bed.

Jay flips over onto his back, propped up on his elbows and they looks at each other, equally nervous. His heart is hammering away in his chest and he has no idea what to say- he's imagined this moment so many times, so many different ways but now that it's happening he feels unprepared for it. Swallowing nervously, he does what he always falls back on in situations like these.

"So you were serious about giving me that happy ending for free then?"

Adam laughs a little at that, but he's not looking into Jay's eyes. Neither of them know what to say to get past this sudden awkwardness between them. Jay bites his lip, he's never been good at talking about how he feels, and the sudden tension between them is extremely frustrating. He sits up quickly and moves in front of Adam.

Adam looks up from where his fingers and nervously playing with the sheets when he feels Jay move on the bed, and his eyes widen as Jay presses his lips to his in a soft kiss. He pulls away and they look at each other for a second before Adam's puts a hand on the back of Jay's head, pulling him in for more. Jay smiles against Adam's lips- this is better. No words to stumble over, only action. He moans softly as Adam's tongue slips into his mouth, deepening their kiss.

He moves forward, putting his knees on either side of Adam, straddling him. Adam puts his hand's around Jay's waist, sliding underneath his boxers to cup his ass and Jay moans, grinding his hips against him. He can feel Adam's erection against his stomach and he blushes a little, reaching a hand between him to free it from the confines of his underwear before stroking it hesitantly. Adam groans into his mouth and Jay grips him more firmly, hand sliding up the length of his cock, pausing to rub his thumb on the sensitive spot near the head. Adam leans back on his palms and moans, and Jay kisses along his jaw down to his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there while he strokes his cock.

"Adam... I want you to fuck me." He pulls away from Adam's neck and says breathlessly, before Adam pulls him back in for a another searing kiss, crushing their mouths together roughly.

"Jay... get me ready." Adam pants, biting his lip as he Jay lowers his head to his crotch, slipping his fingers into his boxers and tossing them to the side. Jay pauses, lips inches away from Adam's cock, to look up into Adam's face. His green eyes are half lidded and his licks his lips in anticipation and Jay smirks before slowly taking him into his mouth, not breaking eye contact. Adam moans as Jay takes him in all the way, slick tongue running along his shaft to lubricate it.

"Ungh, Jay stop..." Adam moans, as he watches Jay's hand slide over his own boxers to touch himself. Jay slowly pulls off of Adam's cock, and Adam moans as Jay's lips make a soft wet pop sound around the head of his cock. He quickly pushes Jay down into the mattress by his shoulders, tossing his boxers to the side before getting on top of him. Jay wraps his legs around his waist and Adam looks down at him, breathing heavy.

"Are you sure?"

"Adam stop treating me like a girl. Yes I'm sure, I've been wanting to do this with you for..." Jay trails off and looks to the side, slightly embarrassed and Adam looks down at him, hair fanned around his head, face slightly pink. He leans down to kiss him, running across his lower lip and Jay parts his lips, losing himself in the kiss momentarily. Jay pulls away after a moment, breathless.

"So are you gonna fuck me or what?" Adam laughs a little and Jay smirks, biting his lip as he feels Adam press up against his entrance. Adam goes slow at first since they don't have any real lube, closing his eyes- Jay feels so hot and tight around him- he holds back the urge to just bury himself in him all the way.

Jay reaches behind his head to grab the sheets as his body tries to adjust itself to Adam's length. He forces himself to relax as Adam pauses, now buried to the hilt inside of him.

"Jay are you okay?" Adam asks, eyes hazy with lust and Jay nods squeezing the hand that Adam is using to steady himself on the bed.

"Yeah keep going..." Adam moves slowly at first, short slow thrusts, and the pain slowly starts to give way to pleasure for Jay who moans as Adam brushes against that spot inside of him that makes him see stars. Jay moaning beneath him sends a chill up Adam's spine and he thrusts harder, looking down into Jay's face as he pants, hands fisted in the sheets. Jays pushes his hips back to meet Adams thrusts and thrust for thrust.

"Mm... Adam, harder..." the husky tone of Jay's voice almost makes Adam lose it then and there, but he pauses, taking a breath before hooking on of Jay's legs over his shoulder and snapping his hips, and Jay almost screams, panting and moaning with every thrust Adam makes. Between the sexy sounds that Jay's making and the fast and hard pace of their fucking Adam knows he won't last much longer so he reaches in between them, stroking Jay's cock fast and hard. Jay feels himself coming out of reach of full breath- he's so close, and and Adam's rough hands on his cock send him over the edge, coming all over Adam's hand and spilling onto his stomach.

Adam feels Jay's muscles tighten around him and his eyes roll back in his head, unable to hold back- his thrusts are fast and uneven and he lets out a deep guttural moan as he comes, filling Jay up with his hot seed. Adam leans over Jay, eyes still closed and Jay leans up to brush the stands of long blonde hair that are covering his face behind his ear. Adam opens his eyes, looking down at Jay, still trying to catch his breath, before leaning down for a slow kiss.

"What were you saying about positions in a bed?"


End file.
